My Life In Your Precious Hands
by Deadlydoodlebug
Summary: A/U. After years of hoping Hinata finally got to be with Naruto. But what happens When Naruto's not the great guy he seems to be? Also, Gaara's the new kid in town carrying a dark secret but the more his feelings for Hinata grow the harder it is to keep his past where it belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well people after many years of being off the face of the fanfiction planet, I Deadlydoodle bug have returned. I hope everyone enjoys my story. You all should know I started a fic years back called "Will I ever..." but never finished it ^.^; (I only made it as far as 2 chapters). Now in the present time I was inspired to write the fic you see before you, so I scrapped certain parts from my old fic and used some scenes here. I'll more than likily be deleting my first one. So I guess you could kinda say "Will I ever." is being revamped I suppose, or rather recycled. This is my 2nd time trying to write a story so im sorry if it sucks :/ please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto or its characters just the plot of this story that's bout it...**

* * *

_Naruto, where could you be? Did I . . . get the time mixed up? _Hinata thought as she checked her text messages.

Hinata stared up to the sky, watching the birds fly by, and sighed, "No, he was supposed to meet me here in the park at noon. I hope nothing has happened."

They were supposed to go on a date but Hinata was about to give up and go back home. She already sent him a text and tried calling once. She didn't want Naruto to think she was annoying or clingy. Hinata had had a major crush on Naruto since middle school. Now both seventeen years old, and juniors at Konaha High School, Hinata finally found the courage to ask Naruto out. Much to her amazement the young blond said yes. Now she had been doing everything she could to make their relationship work, but it seemed lately that Naruto had been acting somewhat . . . distant.

"Well . . . I guess . . . I'll go on home," Hinata said sadly to herself as she checked her watch. It was already two in the afternoon.

"HEY, HINATA, WAIT!" someone yelled, causing Hinata to turn back around. It was Naruto running breathlessly to catch up with her.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered.

Naruto panted, "Sorry, that . . . That I'm so late. I, uhmmm, overslept," Naruto paused to catch his breath, "and my phone was dead too."

"Oh, t-that's okay Naruto," Hinata softly giggled as she took in his disheveled appearance.

He was wearing an orange short sleeved shirt with a pair of black cargo pants and orange tennis shoes to match. If you couldn't tell by his clothes, orange was Naruto's favorite color.

To Hinata, Naruto was the most attractive guy there was. Of course, she was much too shy to tell him that. However, his looks weren't the only reason she cared so much for him. It was his "I can do anything if I try" personality. Granted, he was somewhat clumsy, a little too loud, and his grades were barely passable, but he could always accomplish anything he set his mind on doing. Unlike Hinata, who seemed to be the opposite of him: shy, quiet, and no self-confidence, but watching Naruto over the years made her want to change. Even if it was just by a little . . .

Naruto stretched his arms and put his hands behind his head, "Well Hinata, shall we get going?" It was a great day for a walk in the park. The sun was shining, and it was cool since Fall was coming around. Even the ducks and their ducklings came out to play.

"Ah sorry again for being so late, eh hehe."

Hinata stopped to pet a stray cat. "I-it's okay, I understand - _I should ask him now while I have the courage - _Err umm N-Naruto," Hinata poked her index fingers together trying to calm herself down. "Umm, w-well you know n-next month, I w-was wondering if you maybe w-wanted-"

**Woo Aha Text Message!**

"Ah hehe, sorry Hinata, give me just a second let me check that message, could be important." Naruto reached into his pocket for his phone.

"Oh...um alright." That wasn't right; Naruto said his phone was dead didn't he? Surely he wouldn't lie about something like that. Maybe he charged it some before he left.

Hinata continued to play with the stray as she waited for Naruto to finish. Should she ask him about the phone or just let it go? The last thing she wanted to do was make a big deal out of nothing.

"Hey listen Hinata, I'm sorry but something has come up. I'll have to give you a rain-check on our date. You don't mind right?"

Cancel, but this was the third time already in the past two weeks. "Oh, urmm n-no of course n-not . . ." Hinata replied sadly.

"Great, I knew you wouldn't mind, oh, but what was it you were telling me?" Naruto obviously didn't catch the sadness in her voice.

Hinata watched the stray cat run off, "N-never mind, it w-wasn't important."

"Hmm? Well okay then, I'm off, I'll call you later tonight." Naruto gave a quick wave and ran off.

"I guess . . . I'll go back home." Hinata said to herself.

It wasn't too long a walk from the park to her house, and it gave Hinata a chance to clear her mind. She just didn't know how to talk to Naruto. Should she ask him why he has been so distant, or just let it play itself out? At any cost Hinata preferred to avoid confrontation if she could help it. It just wasn't in her nature, but she really cared for Naruto and wanted things to last.

_**CRASH!**_

"OH MY GOD! I told you men to be careful with that!" a woman shouted, instantly making Hinata look up and snap out of her thoughts.

"W-we're very sorry ma'am, it just kinda slipped out of our hands," a man tried to explain.

"Well my foot is about to slip straight up your asses if you break anything else, do you understand me?!" the woman shouted again.

"Y-yes of course ma'am," the men said in unison as they cowered off to unload the rest of the truck.

_Wow, that lady is really scary, _Hinata thought with a gulp.

"Temari, what's going on?" A boy asked walking up to her.

Temari, as the boy called her, looked about 5'5". She had blonde hair that was pulled back into four pigtails; she looked around eighteen or nineteen. The boy, however, was a little taller than Temari. You couldn't tell much about his physical appearance because of the hood and jacket he had on, but one thing that really stuck out the most on him was the purple face paint he wore. Why he had on face paint Hinata didn't have the slightest clue, Halloween wasn't still for another month.

"These losers don't know how to do there job right." Temari fumed pointing to a broken vase laying on the grass.

"Hey wasn't that mom's favorite vase?" the boy asked.

"Yes, Kankuro it was, see I told you we shouldn't have trusted these men." Temari said.

"Hmph, whatever, hey have you seen Gaara around, I need him to help me with some stuff."

"Hmmm," Temari thought for a second. "I think he said he was going for a walk. It's probably best if we give him some space, he's still pretty torn up about what happened, but that's to be expected we're all still feeling it . . ."

Kankuro started shaking his head. "Dammit, I know . . . I know it's hard but . . ."

"You have to understand Kankuro, Gaara completely blames himself for what happened–"

"Yeah, and he should it _was _his fault after all," Kankuru said interrupting Temari.

"Kankuro! Don't say such things, we knew from the very beginning that – hmmmm" Temari paused, "Who's that?" Both Temari and Kankuro turned to Hinata.

"Hey you there, girl, don't you know its rude to stare like that?" Kankuro said flatly.

Hinata's face grew red, "Oh I'm terribly sorry, I – I wasn't meaning to be rude, I just didn't r-realize I was getting new neighbors."

"Ah wonderful!" Temari clasped her hands together, "I'm Temari Sabaku, and this here is my brother Kankuro Sabaku. I was wondering what kind of neighbors we would have."

Hinata smiled gently. It's funny how someone like Temari could go from so scary one second to nice the next. "M-my name is Hinata Hyuga, it's very nice to meet you."

"Aw she's so cute and polite," Temari said with delight.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Tch, whatever, I'm going to finish unloading the boxes."

"Don't mind him Hinata, he's somewhat antisocial." Temari smiled.

Hinata softly giggled, "I-it's alright. So, umm, what brings y-you here if you don't mind me asking. That house h-has been for sale for a very long time. I am v-very surprised someone finally b-bought it."

"Oh you know, change of scenery, all that good stuff. This town seems like a nice peaceful place; it's just what we need." Temari explained.

Hinata agreed, "Y-yes it is nice-" **SMASH!**

Hinata and Temari turned to the noise. "Uh-oh you guys are in for it now." Kankuro said from the background.

Temari flushed red with anger. "Dammit all to hell what did I just get done telling you idiots?" She turned back around. "Hinata, I apologize, but I need to go help these worthless men before they destroy everything we own. It was great talking to you."

"Y-you too Temari. It was a pleasure meeting you and Kankuro as well."

Hinata liked her new neighbors. Who knew, maybe they could become friends. Temari seemed like a nice person. Hinata started for her house. The day seemed pretty much gone, so nothing left to do but finish up some homework and wait to see if Naruto would call...

* * *

**End of Chapter 2. Watcha all think? Too short? Too many errors? Too sucky of an opening? please R/R. Also I feel like my fic is all bunched together. what's your opinion? if it does how can i fix it? I tried double spacing but when i saved it, it went right back like i just did one space :(  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yay I completed another chapter. I feel so accomplished. Any who hope you all enjoy it, I appreciate any and all feedback ;) **

**Oh and before I forget near the end of the fic there's a song i put in with it. its called Cut by plumb I do not own the song in any way shape form or fashion. I recommend listening to the song while reading it (for me it helps set the mood.) so if you want to listen to it you can go to youtube or somewhere like that.  
**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Hinata moaned as she crawled out of bed to her closet , she had a feeling today was going to be a very long day. With a sigh she stared at her clothes wondering what to wear. Finally giving up she picked a black pair of capri pants with a light purple shirt. Satisfied she walked over to the mirror to see if it matched. Did Naruto think she dressed to plain and boring? Even if he did it couldn't be helped, Hinata wasn't the kind to wear flashy or revealing clothes, just the thought of it made her shutter. It was unwanted attention that she didn't need

**Knock knock**

"Nee-san, breakfast is ready." It was Hinata's little sister Hanabi.

"T-thanks Hanabi I'll be down in j-just a moment." running the brush through her hair one more time she set it down and made her way to the kitchen.

"Ah good morning Hinata."

"G-good morning Neji." Neji was Hinata's older cousin but they were close like siblings.

Hinata sat down at the table and checked her phone. No new messages or missed calls. _Naruto..._

"Hey Hinata are you listening to me?" Neji impatiently asked.

"I-I'm sorry w-what was that?" Hinata asked. All this worrying over Naruto has defiantly made her out of it.

"Ugh, I said your father called. He won't make it back home as soon as he was hoping."

Hinata's and Hanabi's father, Hiashi, was a process consultants and was next to never home. He always tried to make it back for holidays and the girls' birthdays but it wasn't always easy.

"Aw no! But that means daddy will miss my ballet recital." Hanabi cried.

"Hanabi, stop whining, if it wasn't for his job you wouldn't be having ballet recitals to cry over." Neji replied sternly.

Hinata grabbed a cinnamon bun from the stove. "D-don't be sad, Neji and I will still come w-watch you. We'll e-even record is so f-father will get to s-see it."

"YAY! Thank you nee-san!" Hanabi gave Hinata a quick hug and ran off to collect her school things.

"Beh, what's the point in her getting upset if she's just going to get over it in no less than 3 seconds." Neji complained.

Hinata giggled and popped the rest of the bun in her mouth. "At l-least she's e-easy to make h-happy.

" I guess...At any rate, are you ready to leave?" Neji asked.

**o0o0o**

Hinata and Neji made their way through the hall to their lockers. "Hey Hinata, Neji what's up?" Someone called out. It was Hinata's friend Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba was a fun playful kinda guy but he could be mean at times, he sorta put you in the mind of a puppy. He was one of Hinata's closest friends.

"K-Kiba good morning, have y-you seen Naruto yet?" Hinata asked.

Kiba shook his head "No, sorry, not yet but you know how he is."

"Y-yea I guess so..."

"I swear Hinata I just don't get what you see in that idiot, you could do better than him." Kiba told Hinata.

Hinata flushed. "T-that's not true kiba! N-naruto is great, he's – ."

"Yea, great at being a loser..."

Kiba grinned. "Ha nice one Neji!"

"Well speak of the devil, if it isn't Naruto." Kiba pointed out.

"Hey fellows what's up?" Naruto Turned to Hinata. "Oh hey Hinata, I have a huge favor could you please, please, please let me copy your English home work? Kakashi-sensei said he would kill me if I didn't do this one."

"I swear Naruto, you're an ass. No, she will not let you copy her work. Try using your own head for once."

"Grrr stay out of this Keba it's Hinata's choice." Naruto said.

"You're right it is but she doesn't have the heart to tell you no, so I will do it for her." Keba shot back.

Neji rolled his eyes. "OK guys that's enough lets get going before the bell rings."

"Man what a drag...What's the point in coming in so early if Kakashi-sensei is _always _going to be late."

Naruto turned around in his desk "Come on Shikamaru, you of all people should like it, you can be lazy all you want till then."

"Yea but, I'd rather be lazy in my bed instead of here." Shikamaru yawned.

Hinata laid her head in her hands and listened to the classroom chatter. She would talk to Naruto today no matter what...

After some time the door opened and Kakashi finally walked in. " Sorry I'm late kids, I got lost on the path of –

"**LIAR!" **The whole class shouted.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "We'll regardless, class today we have a new student – Gaara won't you come in?"

Hinata lifted her head. Gaara? Why did that name sound familiar?

Gaara walked in and the class gasped. He was...almost scary looking. He had short crimson red hair and green eyes. But what really stuck out the most was a scar on the left side of his forehead that read the kanji for "love". That and his eyes had deep black rings around them.

"Man that guy's creepy looking." Someone whispered.

"Why is he glaring like that?" another student whispered.

Naruto leaned over to Hinata. "Heh Hinata, check out this freak."

"N-Naruto don't s-say mean things like t-that."

" Ok kids settle down." Kakashi Looked at the boy. "So Gaara, won't you tell us a little about yourself, hobbies, likes dislikes things like that."

Gaara stared at the class. "My name...is Gaara Sabaku and as for the details of my life, that is of no concern to anyone."

_Sabaku...that's right, _Hinata remembered._ I wonder if he was who Temari and kankuro were talking about yesterday._

Naruto laughed "Oh man, what a real douchebag, look at him trying to act all cool."

A few of the students started snickering and Gaara turned his glare onto Naruto.

"Hmm? Hey man you got a problem?" Naruto asked huffily.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Gaara replied sharply

" Grrr why you little –

"ok, ok, now guys that is enough." Kakashi said, "Naruto shut up, Gaara don't go getting into trouble on your first day."

Naruto sunk into his desk. "Hmph whatever."

"Alright now that's settled...Hmm lets see where's an empty desk." Kakashi looked around the room. "Ah-hah Gaara take the empty seat beside Hinata, Hinata, please, raise your hand.

Shyly Hinata did as she was told. She felt beyond nervous as Gaara swiftly walked over and took the seat beside her.

"Alright now class listen up." Kakashi said. "You all know Halloween is coming up next month and with that comes the Schools costume dance. So we're going to need volunteers to help with the decorating and such, you'll get extra credit of course. Oh and Gaara I recommend you help as well, since you've came here half way through the semester there is a lot you won't be able to make up, help out with the dance and that will give you enough credit to get caught up with the rest of the class fair enough?"

Gaara simply shook his head.

_Hmm, looks like we have a man of many words, but I admit, it's better than Naruto's loud mouth..._Kakashi continued. "Ok so other than Gaara who else wants to volunteer?" Kakashi looked around the room. "Naruto, you will help as well."

"What! no way Kakashi-sensei I've got way better things to do than that, and besides it's suppose to be only volunteers, last time I checked I did not volunteer."

Kakashi rubbed his temples. "Naruto,... you are so far behind in this class it's not even funny. If you don't get your grades up you will be here again next year and neither you, nor I want that so stop your complaining and just do it."

Naruto didn't reply he simply laid his head on his desk and grumbled.

"Well, now that we have the forced volunteers out of the way is there anyone else who'd like to help out?

Kiba raised his hand. "Sure why not sounds better than sitting at home doing nothing."

_If Naruto is doing it I guess I will too. _Hinata blushed and raised her hand. "Err umm kakashi-sensei. I'd like t-to help as w-well.

A few more people raised their hands. "Alright seems we have enough, now that we have that out of the way. turn to page 106 in your books and start on the next lesson." Kakashi lazily sat down in his chair and began reading one of his many Icha Icha books. " Oh yes ,one more thing, Hinata be a dear and share your English book with Gaara till I can get him one of his own."

"Y-yes Kakashi-sensei." Hinata felt awkward, she knew she had to do something but how did she go about doing it? Would it make Gaara mad if she simply scooted her desk next to his? He seemed like the kind of guy that took his personal bubble space _very _seriously.

Hinata started fiddling her fingers to try and relax " Errr Umm G-gaara is i-it ok if I s-scoot my d-desk closer t-to yours s-so you c-can use my b-book?" Hinata's stuttering always got worse when she was under stress.

Gaara looked Hinata in the eyes but before he could say anything the bell went off.

"Finally!" Naruto jumped up. "I thought class would never end."

Kakashi looked up from his book "Oh class is over already?"

"Duh Kakashi-sensei, that's what happens when your forty-five minutes late, I'm actually wondering how you've managed to keep you job as long as you have." Shikamru said as he walked out the door.

_"Meh_," Kakashi shrugged and went back to reading his book.

Hinata started gathering her things. "Err G-Gaara, if y-you would like y-you can borrow my b-book s-so you can g-get the w-work done."

"How will you finish yours?" Gaara asked.

"Ohh um I will u-use Naruto's book, h-he probably w-won't do it anyway." Hinata tittered softly.

For a moment Gaara didn't respond. "Ok, Thank you." Hinata gently handed him her book.

"Come on Hinata lets go, stop wasting your time with him." Before Hinata could reply Naruto pulled her out of the classroom.

"N-naruto that was r-rude." Hinata said as she opened her locker.

Naruto pulled out his math book. "That guy's bad news Hinata, I don't want you going around him."

_"_B-But-"

"No buts, Hinata, I mean it I have a bad feeling about that guy."

"A-alright.." Hinata frowned. "Oh um N-Naruto I was wondering i-if maybe after school w-would it be ok i-if we t-talked?"

"Sorry, no can do Hinata, I already told Lee we'd hang out afterwords." Naruto patted Hinata on her head. "Don't worry we can talk tonight or another time."

Hinata started to get upset. "B-but Naruto you always s-say that but we never do, there's always s-something c-coming up. Y-you never call m-me when you say you w-will," Hinata paused to calm her breathing, she was on the verge of crying. "I-It just feels like lately y-you don't want anything to d-do with me unless it b-benefits you."

Naruto clenched his teeth. "Hinata you're reading way too much into this, I can't help that things come up from time to time -"

"Time to t-time? it's b-been every time here lately. N-Naruto please tell me, w-what has been w-wrong with you is it something I've done? Y-You're not the s-same as you u-use to be."

"Yea and what would you know about that? You think you know so much about me."

"W-what? I never s-said that I j-just -"

"Whatever, I don't have time for this Hinata I'll talk to you later." Naruto slammed his locker shut and walked off.

Hinata was confused, what had just happened? There wasn't any holding it back now, she went straight for the girls restroom, locked herself in a stall and started crying. It didn't make any sense why was Naruto being like this? He use to be so sweet and caring. Maybe because she was trying so hard to keep their relationship going she was doing more harm than good, maybe trying too hard...

_Tap, tap tap_ someone knocked on Hinata's stall. "Hey hun, are you ok in there?

Hinata took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and opened the door. It was Sakura Haruno one of Hinata's class mates. They weren't really friends but Hinata liked her well enough.

"Aw Hinata what's wrong?" Sakura asked with concern.

"Well errr ummm...it's n-nothing." Hinata wasn't sure what to say, she felt awkward talking about her problems with someone, especially someone she didn't know too well.

"Hmm let me guess, trouble in paradise?"

Hinata sniffed. "H-how did you?"

Sakura tapped her forehead. " Cha, of course, Girls intuition. So tell me all about it."

Well why not what did she have to lose? Who knows maybe Sakura had some good advice. "I don't know...It's j-just that Naruto h-has been acting so different. I-I don't know how t-to approach him. I tried talking to him earlier b-but he got mad and s-stormed off." Hinata felt a fresh wave of tears coming. "It f-feels like he d-doesnt want to b-be with me anymore. W-would it even matter to h-him if we...broke up?"

"Hm Hinata..."Sakura paused. "I know it's not my place but maybe it would be best if you two did break up."

"Huh? W-why do you say t-that?

"Think about it. If things are like this now, it will only get worse and he could end up hurting you more than what you know. I'd just hate to see that happen to you, you're a sweet girl Hinata. Everyone knows how long you've wanted to be with him but Naruto isn't exactly the Mr. Perfect guy you think he is. He's an ass, and well, I just don't like seeing you go through this. I know we don't know each other that well but hey us girls have got to stick together. So I say dump his ass before something worse happens."

Hinata took a moment to think about what she told her. Sakura had a point. But still, it wasn't that easy for Hinata to just call things off with Naruto; her feelings for him were too strong. Maybe if she approached it a different way and left Naruto alone for awhile it would be ok? Hinata forced a smile. "T-thank you S-Sakura, I feel a little b-better."

"Good to hear, well better be getting to class bell rang fifteen minutes ago."

"W-what about you?"

"Ah I'm skipping this one. P.E. and me don't mix well."

Hinata washed her face the best she could, thanked sakura again and made her way to psychology class.

"Ah Hinata good of you to join us." The teacher said as Hinata walked in.

"I-I'm sorry K-Kurenai-sensai...I wasn't f-feeling very w-well." Hinata looked down to the ground.

"Hm Do you need to go to the nurses office?"

"N-No im o-ok now." Hinata walked to her desk and sat down.

"OK but if you get to feeling bad again don't hesitate to leave. Anyway, class, as i was saying-"

Hinata tried paying attention but it was no use. She was still upset over naruto. Hoping to distract herself she pulled out a piece of paper to take notes but couldn't find anything to write with. Hinata sighed, she just wanted nothing more but for this day to be over with, than randomly, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed someone holding a pen out to her. She turned, meeting Gaara's eyes.

"You looked like you could use this." he said.

Hinata swallowed, so Gaara was in her second period as well. "Ohh T-thank you, I really appreciate i-it. I'll g-give it back."

Gaara just shrugged turning his attention to the side window.

After what felt like an eternity the lunch bell finally rang. Hinata walked over to Gaara before he could leave.

"Err T-thank you again f-for letting me borrow this" She said handing him back the pen.

"Why were you crying?"

His question caught her off guard. "E-excuse me?"

"When you walked into class, your eyes were red and slightly swollen."

"Oh t-that, it was n-nothing I h-had something in my eyes ehhehe." She didn't think he believed her but he let the subject drop anyway. She stood there for a second trying to find something to say, this awkward silence made her a little uneasy. She shifted her weight to one side and crossed one arm over her chest to the other arm.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"N-No." Again she felt he didn't believe her but said nothing else. "W-Well I guess we had b-better go to l-lunch. D-Do you have anyone to eat w-with, you could s-sit with me and m-my friends."

"That's kind of you but I'll have to decline." With that said Gaara left out the door.

Once in the lunch room Hinata headed towards Kiba's table. She hoped Naruto wasn't around, last thing she wanted to do was see him now. "Mind if i sit w-with you guys?" The table consisted of Keba, Rock lee, shikamaru and shino aburame.

Rock Lee pulled out a chair. "Of course my friend, the more the merrier."

Hinata smiled and took the chair.

"Anyway I was thinking for the Halloween dance I'd go as a werewolf."

"Great idea Kiba you're hairy enough to play the part." Shikamaru said causing everyone to laugh.

Kiba hung his head. " I hate to admit it but i think you might be right."

"Aww K-kiba you're n-not hairy, you are j-just a little fuzzy."

"Ehh Hinata, that sounds even worse." Everyone started laughing again.

"Oh hey kiba after school do you want to go to the mall to check out their costumes? Lee asked

_The Mall? But I thought..._"Umm L-lee?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"I-Is Naruto g-going to hang out with you a-as well?"

"Naruto? hmm Nope."

Hinata felt her heart skip. "Y-you didn't talk to him this m-morning?"

"No, come to think of it I've not talked to him at all today, I've not even seen him. Is something wrong?"

"N-no nothing at all, t-thank you Lee..."

After lunch, the rest of the day went by in a blur. Hinata could barely wait any more to get home; she didn't know how much longer she could pretend to be okay.

When she walked in the house she didn't bother talking to Neji or Hanabi instead went straight to her room. Hanabi and Neji exchanged glances but said nothing.

Once in her room she quickly shut the door and turned on the radio, sometimes music could help calm her down. Hinata rested her head on a pillow listening to the soft melody. She needed to clear her head, think and just . . . relax . . .

A few hours later Hinata woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, what time was it? Hinata looked out her window to see the moon shining bright. She glanced back to her phone, It was Naruto. What could he possibly want? With half a mind, she tuned into the radio playing softly in the background; it was a soft gentle song, very fitting considering her mood. Maybe she wouldn't answer after all and just let the music take her away from her thoughts...away from Naruto. But with a sigh she gave up and answered it.

_**I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore...**_

"Hey Hinata ,what's up? Were you asleep?"

"Um y-yeah, but it's okay . . ."

_**A fragile frame aged  
With misery  
And when our eyes meet  
I know you see**_

"So I was thinking, and I kind of feel bad about this morning and I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie Friday night?"

"The movies? Really, y-you're not mad at m-me?"

_**I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut**_

"Mad at you? Nah, I was just having a bad morning. I'm sorry about that."

"I s-see, sure I-I'd love to g-go watch a movie...So d-did you have fun with L-Lee today?"

"Lee? Oh yea it was fun, you know, went to his house played games and such."

"…."

_**I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside**_

"Hinata?"

". . . Ummm s-sorry b-but I have to g-go, I suddenly f-feel sick." She didn't give him a chance to reply before hanging up. Hinata numbly laid back down. Now what was she going to do? How do you bring something like that up? What if he just lied to her again?

_**I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore  
But I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I found it when...  
I was cut...**_

She didn't even try stopping the tears as she cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

**And that's that. Whatcha think? I personally feel like I'm using too much dialog and not enough details. So with that said, the next chapter will be following the ohh so lovable Gaara from him moving all the way up to his first day at school and maybe more I'm not sure yet and ill see if i can work on adding detail paragraphs instead of constant chit-chat... But yea hopefully chapter 3 will be coming up within the week. Thank you for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello everyone :) sorry it took me awhile to update, I had this chapter ready to upload I've just had other things to worry about plus we've been getting a lot of bad weather due to hurricane Issac so I've been leaving my computer turned off. Hope everyone is safe from the weather! Be careful and such especially if you're out driving, it's not fun especially on the interstate at 1 AM driving back home from another state . my husband and I had that fun little trip together last night. But anyway without further ado I bring you chapter 3. I hope everyone likes it and i'd like to give a special thanks to a couple of my reviewers: MasterBlaine and DeathBySugarCube, I need all the help/advice and support I can get . So Thank you ;)  
**

**Also this chapter is following Gaara based from the first chapter just so there's no confusion.  
**

* * *

One thing was for certain – Gaara had a headache. It was atrocious, the sort of head-splitting mind numbing headache that made you want to put a bullet through your brain just to feel some kind of release. Not to mention, the twenty-four hour car ride he'd had to endure, with three more hours still yet to go. But it couldn't be helped, the more distance they traveled the better. He let out a soft groan resting his head against the cool window. He could not, would not complain; after all it was his fault they were in this situation, his two older siblings and him.

Temari peeked through the rear view mirror at her younger brother, "Gaara, are you going to be okay? We can pull off at the next exit and rest if you need."

"No, it's fine . . . I just want to get to our new place already. It's too risky if we make unnecessary stops. Remember what I told you, _he _is relentless when it comes to tracking someone down, he'll do whatever it takes, you and Kankuro witnessed that first hand," Gaara clenched his fists, "If I had just made it there sooner . . . If only . . ."

"Gaara, that's enough," Kankuro interrupted. "There's no point in tormenting yourself with things you could have done different, it's over now. Just count yourself lucky we're still with you."

". . . I guess," Gaara thought for a moment, "Temari, Kankuro . . ."

"Hm? What is it?"

"I'm sorry to have put you through this, I should have been the one who died."

Temari's eyes filled with tears, "Please, Gaara, don't say things like that."

Kankuro turned in his seat facing Gaara, "For once just listen to us, the worst is over."

Gaara simply nodded, there was no point in trying to argue his point. Instead he gave up, hoping his body would let him sleep till they arrived.

**0o0o0**

Hours later Gaara woke to the sound of the car door opening, finally, they had made it.

"Rise and shine," Temari grinned, "Come check out the house, it's lovely."

Gaara stepped out of the car and looked around. It was nice, maybe a little old but that suited him fine. There was a fence surrounding the yard it gave a slightly secluded feel – very nice.

"So what do you think?" Temari asked.

"I like it, Temari . . . Listen, I'll be back I want to check out the area."

"Alright just please be careful."

Walking down the road he paused to take a breath of fresh air, thankfully his headache was gone. There wasn't much to look at but he liked what he saw. The town had a tranquil feel about it. It felt nice to let go of his blood rage and hate, if only for a moment. He knew things couldn't last here. It was a temporary fix to a vast problem. When the time was appropriate, he would return and set things right, even if it meant the cost of his life. After all it truly was only supposed to be him that died. His life ceasing to exist was the only way he could atone for his sins.

Gaara smirked, it really was comical if you thought about it. At seventeen, kids his age shouldn't have quandaries like his. How many boys have willing took the lives of others like he has? He should be a normal teenage boy, but that was so far from who he was. Gaara was an inexorable being, feared and hated by many. Temari and Kankuro were the only ones who could handle him, who would have anything to do with him, despite knowing how he was. They always stood by him. Perhaps it was because they knew the real Gaara back before he changed, but that was thanks to their father.

It's still a mystery why their father hated Gaara so. Temari and Kankuro were fine, they made his father proud but at a young age Gaara quickly realized he would never be shown the same pleasure. His mother still loved him but it was out of obligation and duty of bearing a child than a mothers' true love. Doctors said it was because he was born prematurely, a theory that mothers who don't carry their babies full term won't have as strong a bond for as child who's felt a mother affection through the whole pregnancy. Whatever the reason Gaara was the black sheep in his family and nothing he did could change that . . .

Gaara paused taking in his surroundings, he'd walked a decent few miles. Up ahead he noticed was a high school. It must be the one Temari enrolled him in before they even left. She had definitely done her research about the place. Satisfied with the provincial little town, he turned, going back to his house.

First thing he noticed was a young girl, probably his age, telling Temari goodbye before she walked off. That wasn't surprising. Despite her headstrong personality, Temari was a good person and could make friends easily if she wanted to. Gaara hated to do it, but he would have to tell his older siblings to try and keep a low profile, and don't go off making a whole bunch of friends. It was for the best.

"Gaara, where have you been I've needed your help," Kankuro said.

"Sorry I took a walk," Gaara paused, "I think we can make it work here as long as we're careful."

Kankuro nodded, "Oh yeah, I'd avoid Temari right now if you don't want to get killed. She's pretty pissed at the movers."

Gaara smirked. It was almost a challenge keeping Temari happy.

It took the rest of the day, but by nightfall the three were finally moved in and unpacked. He sat on his bed checking out his new room. He picked the one upstairs furthest to the back. Privacy was one thing Gaara was big on.

"Gaara!" Temari yelled up the stairs, "Dinner is almost ready."

Temari said when she noticed Gaara walk into the kitchen "Sorry it's nothing special, I'll have to go to the store tomorrow. There's a lot of things we need."

"Eh, it's better than nothing," Kankuro said as he set the table, "So, tomorrow is your first day of school. Are you excited?"

Gaara shrugged. It would be different that's for sure. He dropped out before he was a freshman at his other school. What was the point in going? They couldn't teach him anything he didn't already know, and everyone there, teachers and students alike, were afraid of him.

"I met one of our neighbors today. Her name's Hinata Hyuga, sweet little girl. A tad too shy perhaps. I'd say she goes to the same school."

Either way, it didn't matter to Gaara. He had no intention of making friends. People were useless to him. They only brought pain if you let them get close to you. His brother and sister were the only exceptions.

Once they finished eating and the table was cleared they each said their good nights and headed for their rooms.

Gaara relaxed in his bed wondering what his next move would be. It bothered him knowing what he was putting Temari and Kankuro through, they didn't deserve all this. They should have abandoned him on the spot once they figured out what was going on, that's what anyone else would have done, but not them . . .

Gaara awoke a few hours later to his alarm. School . . . was there even a point in enrolling? But Temari insisted, saying it might help give him a better start, fresh new people who don't know him, maybe make a few friends. She knew things like that were trivial to him but he went along with it regardless, it was the least he could do.

He went downstairs to find Temari in the kitchen making coffee.

"Morning Gaara, Were you able to get any sleep?"

"No more than usual." He said as he got out a couple coffee cups. Gaara had chronic insomnia. He was lucky to get a few hours of sleep any given day. The results could be seen_ very_clearlyaround his eyes.

He poured himself some coffee. "Kankuro still sleeping?"

"He's in the shower, after you leave we're going to town. Will you be needing anything?"

Gaara thought for a moment, "A small cactus plant."

Temari laughed spitting out her coffee, "Of all the random things, why a cactus?"

Gaara shrugged he just always had a thing for them. Something about how strong they are withstanding harsh conditions, no matter how hot or dry it gets, they manage to survive. Not to mention their spines, meant to keep any and everything away, never allowing anything to get close to it.

"Well alright, I'll see what I can find. Oh, I picked up a few things you might need today, paper, pencils, things like that."

"Thanks Temari, I guess I'll leave now."

"Ok I hope everything goes well for you, have a good day."

_A good day? _Did he even know what that was like?

**O0o0o**

Once Gaara arrived he headed for the office. The school wasn't too big, it looked like it carried a few hundred give or take. Gaara knocked on the door than stepped inside. Sitting at the desk was a light-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight blonde hair that was pulled back.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"My name is Gaara Sabaku, I just recently was enrolled here."

"Gaara? Ah yes we were expecting you, nice to meet you, my name is Tsunade. I'm the Principal of this school," Tsunade pressed a button on her desk, " Ms. Shizune will you please come here for a moment?"

"_Yes ma'am_."

A lady who Gaara assumed was Shizune walked in.

"Shizune this is Gaara Sabaku, our new student, would you mind getting his class schedule together, I need to go get ready for the meeting."

"Yes, of course Ms. Tsunade."

After Tsunade walked out Shizune took her place at the desk and started typing on the computer.

"Okay, let's see, Gaara, Gaara, – Ah there you are, looks like your first period class is English with Kakashi-sensei. I'll print the rest off for you." Shizune handed the freshly printed schedule to Gaara and started to speak in the same box Tsunade did. "Hayate, will you please page Kakashi to the main office, thank you."

Gaara looked at his schedule:

First period: English - Kakashi

Second period: Psychology - Kurenai

Third period: Math – Iruka

Fourth period: P.E. - Guy

A few moments later a tall man with white spiky hair walked in, "You needed me Ms. Shizune?"

"Yes Kakashi, this is Gaara Sabaku, starting today he will be in your first period," Shizune turned to Gaara, "If there's anything you need, come back and see me whenever, do you have any questions?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright then, hope you have a good day and welcome to Konoha High."

"Come on Gaara, follow me, class has already started," Kakashi opened the door for Gaara.

With Gaara following behind, Kakashi stepped into the classroom, "Sorry I'm late kids, I got lost on the path of –

"**LIAR!" **Gaara heard the whole class shout . . . how annoying . . .

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "We'll regardless, class today we have a new student – Gaara won't you come in?"

The second he walked in he could already hear the other students. They were afraid of him. That didn't take long. So much for starting out fresh, these people were no different than the others with their harsh judging eyes. He was different than them and they sensed that. People hate things that are different, because they cant understand them, when they can't understand, it turns to fear and more hate.

"Okay kids settle down," Kakashi looked at the boy, "So Gaara, won't you tell us a little about yourself, hobbies, likes, dislikes, things like that."

Gaara glared at the class. This was so stupid he was not an open book for their own amusement."My name . . . is Gaara Sabaku, and as for the details of my life, that is of no concern to anyone."

"Oh man, what a real douchebag, look at him trying to act all cool," that pissed Gaara off. He quickly singled out the blond who said it, sending him an icy glare. He might end up having problems with that one.

"Hmm? Hey man you got a problem?" the blond asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Gaara replied sharply. He was definitely going to have issues with him.

Naruto growled "Why you little–

"Okay, okay, now guys, that is enough," Kakashi said, "Naruto shut up. Gaara don't go getting into trouble on your first day."

"Hmph whatever," he heard the blond say.

So the boys name was Naruto, he would have to remember that.

"Alright now that's settled...Hmm lets see where's an empty desk." Kakashi looked around the room, "Ah-hah, Gaara take the empty seat beside Hinata. Hinata, please, raise your hand."

Gaara watched a timid girl raise her frail hand. He walked over and took the seat beside her. _Hinata, _Gaara thought, _that must be the girl Temari met yesterday._

"Alright now class listen up," Kakashi said, "You all know Halloween is coming up next month and with that comes the Schools costume dance. So we're going to need volunteers to help with the decorating and such, you'll get extra credit of course. Oh and Gaara, I recommend you help as well, since you've came here half way through the semester there is a lot you won't be able to make up, help out with the dance and that will give you enough credit to get caught up with the rest of the class, fair enough?"

Gaara nodded, there was no point in resisting. It was better than a mountain of homework. He tuned out everything after that, he felt another headache coming on. The last thing he heard was Kakashi telling the Hinata girl to share her book.

He turned his head to the side, for a second he thought he heard someone talking to him. It took him a moment to realize it was Hinata. She had a really soft voice, he almost had to strain to hear her. He watched her fiddle her fingers as she offered to scoot her desk next to his. This girl was very nervous, was she afraid of him? Did she think he was a freak like everyone else? Of course she did, there was no way this girl was any different. Before he could reply the bell went off.

Gaara stood up to leave till he heard Hinata again.

"G-Gaara, if y-you would like y-you can borrow my b-book s-so you can g-get the w-work done," was she only saying that so she wouldn't have to sit close beside him?

"How will you finish yours?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Ohh, um, I will u-use Naruto's book, h-he probably w-won't do it anyway."

Gaara heard her laugh softly. Everything about this girl seemed so tender. Now that he actually had a good view of her he could see just how fragile she really looked. It was as if he even looked at her the wrong way she might break. Its a trait he had never seen in anybody before. Most people are too loud and, over all, just obnoxious, but she didn't seem to fit that category.

"Okay, thank you," he finally said, accepting the book.

Gaara watched Naruto walk up from the side and pulled Hinata by the arm., "Come on Hinata let's go, stop wasting your time with him."

So Hinata was friends with that idiot? Maybe she wasn't different after all . . .

Gaara was about to walk out when Kakashi stopped him, "Hey Gaara, listen,try not to let Naruto get under your skin, he's annoying but he's not that bad of a guy. You're next class is psychology room 202 right down the hall." Gaara thanked him and left.

Gaara was at room 202 when he saw Hinata run by him. What was wrong with her? She looked upset. He wondered if possibly Naruto had said something to her, but quickly disregarded it, it was none of his business after all.

Kurenai was at her desk when he stepped in, "Ah Gaara, the new student right? Nice to have you. I already got your book right here. Kakashi-sensei told me his idea for catching you up in his class so for me I want you to write a five page book report on the founding father of psychoanalysis due in one week."

Gaara nodded

"Good, go ahead and take the desk in the middle to the far left by the window. Alright class time to calm down," Kurena said as she began her teaching lesson. "Can anyone tell me the five basic principles of humanistic psychology?" No one raised their hands. "Hmm, Gaara how about you? Let's see what you got."

Gaara thought for a moment –

"One: Human beings, as human, supersede the sum of their parts. They cannot be reduced to components.

Two: Human beings have their existence in a uniquely human context, as well as in a cosmic ecology.

Three: Human beings are aware and aware of being aware

Four: Human beings have some choice and, with that, responsibility.

And lastly five: Human beings are intentional, aim at goals, are aware that they cause future events, and seek meaning, value, and creativity."

Kurena beamed, "Very good Gaara, have you took this class before?"

Gaara shrugged, "It's just a subject that's always interested me."

"Well I'm glad to have you a part of this class."

Gaara ignored the churlish remarks from the students behind him. He never made an effort or point to show off his intellect, but if he was called on he gave an answer.

Kurena continued her lesson when the door opened. Gaara looked to see Hinata walk in looking very somber.

"Ah Hinata, good of you to join us."

"I-I'm sorry K-Kurenai-sensai . . . I wasn't f-feeling very w-well."

"Hm? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

"N-No, I'm o-okay now," Gaara watched her walk over and take the desk beside his.

"Okay, but if you get to feeling bad again don't hesitate to leave. Anyway, class, as I was saying-"

From the corner of his eye Gaara watch Hinata pull out some paper. He noticed her look again for something else, she paused for a moment seeming disheartened. Did she not have anything to write with? Out of nowhere Gaara decided to give her his pen, it didn't look like he would be needing it. He watched her turn, meeting his eyes. She had been crying. Just as he thought, something was wrong with her earlier.

"You looked like you could use this." he wasn't sure why he even bothered offering. For some reason he just felt the impulse to help her, a feeling he's solely felt for Temari and Kankuro.

Gently she took his pen, "Ohh, t-thank you, I really appreciate i-it. I'll g-give it back."

Gaara shrugged he didn't care if he got it back or not. Confused by his simple act of kindness, Gaara turned away to look out the window. He chalked it up as a thank you for her letting him borrow her English book.

After class Hinata caught Gaara before he could leave, "T-thank you again f-for letting me borrow this."

"Why were you crying?" his question confused even himself, he just wanted to know.

"E-excuse me?"

"When you walked into class, your eyes were red and slightly swollen," would she think he was weird for noticing something like that?

He watched her force a laugh, "Oh t-that, it was n-nothing, I h-had something in my eyes." She was lying, of course she wouldn't open up to someone she didn't know. Especially to someone like him. He didn't see the point in pressing the matter.

He watched her shuffle around for a moment, protectively folding her arm around her chest.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he already knew he did.

"N-no," again she was lying. He wasn't sure why she didn't tell him what she really felt. Everyone else didn't have a problem with it, was she taking his feelings in consideration? Again something no one else had ever done. But he couldn't be too sure.

"W-Well I guess we had b-better go to l-lunch. D-Do you have anyone to eat w-with, you could s-sit with me and m-my friends."

The simple gesture caught Gaara off guard, she really did confuse the hell out of him.

"That's kind of you, but I'll have to decline," Gaara left before she could say anything else.

_What an odd girl, _he thought as he located the lunch room.

Gaara didn't bother eating. Instead he found a lonely booth near the back and sat down. He hated this lunch room. It was far too loud and crowded.

He was hoping to be left in peace but that didn't happen as young guy walked over to him.

"Sabaku? Gaara Sabaku, the new student right?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"My name is Neji Hyuga, normally I'd be polite and ask if the other seat was taken, but well, since this is originally my booth, I'll skip that."

"Hyuga?"

"Hm, so you've heard of me?"

"No, do you have any relatives here?"

"Yes I do, my cousin Hinata."

"Ah."

"You know her?"

"Hardly, she's in my first two classes."

"I see, so how are you liking it here?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Gaara finally asked.

Neji smirked. "Just being friendly and like I said, this is my booth."

Gaara stood up to leave, he wasn't going to waste time with this idiot.

"Hey wait now, don't go, sit back down. If you're trying to keep away from everyone this is the best spot for that. But . . . ehh . . . with the way you glare, I'm sure you don't have a problem keeping people away. I like your style Gaara, you give off a lovely "Fuck off" vibe."

"I guess that means you're not going to take the hint?"

"Bingo, you know Gaara, you've been quite the talk of the school today, did you know that?"

"What do I care?"

"The students have been saying some cruel things about you. They talk about how scary you look, you have eyes cold as a demon's, awfully mean of them wouldn't you agree?"

"Are you trying to make a point?"

"Yes, another curious thing I've heard from a few teachers, you don't seem to have much of a background on your school records, as a matter of fact, they're more or less blank."

"Someone's good at gathering information."

"Call it a hobby of mine if you will. What's you're story Gaara?"

Gaara felt his patience slipping. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but you had better mind your own business, you'll end up wondering around in something you won't be able to escape from."

"Threatening me are we now? All I'm saying is you've caught my interest. You have a very colorful past, I can tell. Unlike the other students in this school, I like you Gaara , I think we should be friends."

"I don't make friends."

Neji laughed, "Yes, I can see that. But who knows maybe all that will change."

The lunch bell suddenly rang.

"You're weird," Gaara finally said.

"Yes, I am, thank you for noticing, you'll come to find I don't frighten as easy as half these idiots here. Well better get to class, don't want to be late. I'm serious Gaara, I want to be friends," with that, Neji walked off leaving a slightly annoyed and confused Gaara.

* * *

**End of chapter 3. I don't think I really like how I ended it, I wanted to add a little more to this chapter but I wasn't sure if it would sound right ending it the way I had originally planned. Oh well I guess. Chapter 4 will be coming soon enough. Thank you all for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Hello my dear readers, it's deadlydoodlebug here with another chapter. I apologize sincerely that it took so long for me to update. I had writers block for awhile along with a lot of things happening in my personal life but that's neither here nor there. Don't give up on me! I will complete this story no matter what, it's been in my head far too long for me not too. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it. 3 **

* * *

Hinata folded up a piece of paper and placed it in her pocket. Walking downstairs she caught sight of her cousin.

"Neji, I'm g-going to the g-grocery store, is t-there anything that you n-need?"

"Nah, I'm good, do you want me to go with you?"

"N-no that's okay."

Neji watched Hinata closely as she slipped on her shoes. What had been up with her? She had not been herself here lately. "Hey, I know it's none of my business, but are you okay? You've been acting kind of gloomy the past few days. Has Naruto done something to you? If he has I swear I will–"

"N-no it's nothing like that, I'm f-fine really. Thanks for w-worrying about m-me." Hinata wasn't in the mood for conversation. She hated to lie to her cousin, but right now she needed to get out of the house. She had to get her mind off Naruto. Going to the store would be an okay distraction, if only for a little bit.

With nothing else said, Hinata grabbed the car keys and walked out the door. Hinata had her drivers license for a year now, but much preferred walking to driving. The only time she really drove was if she had to buy a lot of grocery like today. Luckily, her father was kind enough to provide the three with transportation since he was always away. He made sure Hinata, and Neji passed the driving course, and Hanabi was next when she turned sixteen.

Hinata noted the nice crisp early morning, the sun peaking above the mountains as she got into the car. Today, in all reality, would be a beautiful one. If only she could kill her horrible mood, she could enjoy it, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. _No!_ Hinata shook her head, she was going to enjoy this day no matter what. Today was a good day, it was pretty out, the weather was nice, school was out for today...Other than Naruto she had nothing to be sad about. With her mind made up Hinata backed out of the driveway to the store.

Today wasn't a busy one, which was a good thing considering she hated crowds. Hinata grabbed a buggy and pulled out her grocery list. _First things first, need to get bread..._

Hinata was almost done shopping when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hello, Hinata, how are you doing?" Hinata turned her head, it was her new neighbor Temari.

"T-Temari, nice t-to see you again, I'm okay. W-Where you able to g-get settled i-into your new h-home?"

"Oh yes, we didn't have a whole lot of things to begin with so it didn't take long."

"I s-see." Hinata fidgeted for a minute, she wasn't sure what to say next. Conversations weren't her strong suit.

"Hey, are you doing anything after you finish here?" Temari asked. "If not why don't you come over to the house for dinner? It would be nice to have another female around. I'm surrounded by just my two brothers after all."

Hinata wondered for a moment if Neji ever got tired of being around her and Hanabi all the time, but pushed the thought aside. "Um s-sure sounds nice."

"Great, I will see you later then. Just stop by whenever you're ready." With that said Temari walked off and Hinata made her way to the check out line.

It didn't occur to Hinata till she got home that Temari must be Gaara's sister. Would he be there as well? More than likely, he did live there after all. She didn't think much more on it, because the second she walked into the house Naruto was there sitting on the couch with Neji. Hinata looked surprised. "N-Naruto, what are y-you doing h-here?"

Naruto grinned. "I tried calling your phone but you never answered. So I stopped by. Neji said you would be back shortly so I decided to wait for you."

"I-I'm, sorry. I left my phone i-in the car while I w-was shopping." Hinata went to the kitchen to put away the groceries. Naruto leaned against the door frame. "That's okay, anyway, I know I already did, but I wanted to apologize again for the other day, I was being an ass." Hinata wasn't sure what to say, she was still hung up on him lying to her again. Naruto walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush. "Do you forgive me?" Hinata was surprised, it seemed Naruto was acting like his old self again, maybe things would be alright after all...What if possibly Naruto had good reasons for telling a couple lies? After all it was only two. Maybe she was overreacting too much. "Y-yes, it's okay, I'm s-sorry as well."

"Great!" Naruto scooped Hinata up into a hug, causing her to blush deeper. "So you know how I asked if you wanted to go to the movies next Friday?"

"Y-yes." Hinata wondered where he was going with this.

"Well I was thinking how about we make it a group date? You know with a few friends, what do you think?"

Hinata's heart dropped. "Y-you don't want i-it to be j-just the two of u-us?"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just that a few friends have been bugging me to hang out so I figured with that I could kill two birds with one stone, and to make it up to you I thought we could spend some alone time together tonight."

"T-tonight . . . but I a-already told Temari . . ," Hinata paused._ Oh no, does staying away from Gaara mean I have to stay away from his sister too? What if Naruto gets mad again?_

"Hm? Who's Temari?" Naruto asked.

Hinata started to fiddle her fingers, she really didn't want Naruto getting upset with her. "Errr umm T-Temari Sa...baku."

"Sabaku ?" Neji asked before Naruto could say anything, "as in the new kid in school Sabaku?"

Hinata nodded.

Naruto looked angry. "Hinata, I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"I-It's not him, it's his sister, I r-ran into her at the store and she a-asked if I w-would like to c-come over f-for dinner t-tonight." Hinata turned to Neji. "They're t-the ones w-who moved i-in next d-door."

Neji half smiled. "Oh, really now? Well, isn't that interesting."

Hinata wasn't sure what Neji meant by that.

"No, Hinata, I don't want you going over there." Naruto said.

"B-but I already p-promised."

"I don't care." Naruto growled.

"Naruto, shut up, you can't tell my cousin who she can and can't hang out with. Besides it would be rude if she canceled after agreeing."

Hinata didn't know what to do, she hoped they wouldn't start to argue.

"Well if Hinata is going than I'm going too." Naruto said in a matter of fact tone.

Neji thought for a moment. "Yes, I believe I will go as well, after all it wouldn't be very neighborly of me if I didn't pay them a visit."

Hinata looked at Neji, what was going on in her cousins head? He could care less about doing something like this.

"Great, it's decided than."

"Yeah great." Naruto grumbled.

**OoOoO**

Gaara was laying in bed listening to his iPod wondering what the best course of action would be.

**Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet**  
**Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you  
**

Maybe he could sneak away from Temari and Kankuro, make his way back to their hometown.

**And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid**

**With a thousand lies**  
**And a good disguise**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**When you walk away**  
**Nothing more to say**  
**See the lightning in your eyes**  
**See 'em running for their lives**

No . . . that wouldn't work, surely they would know where he went, and if they came looking for him, _he _would surely catch them.

**Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me **

**Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you **

**And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived! **

Gaara lost his train of thought when he heard someone walk in.

"Gaara are you feeling okay?" It was Temari.

Pulling out his ear buds he sat up so he could talk to his sister. "Yes I'm fine." Gaara watched her place a small potted plant on his night table. He half smiled. "I'm surprised you were actually able to find a cactus. I was half joking you know?"

"Yeah, I figured, but I thought what the hell, believe it or not it wasn't hard to find one."

Gaara didn't say anything.

"So . . ," Temari started, "How has school been are you getting along with the other students?"

"If by getting along you mean ignoring everyone than yes."

"Oh Gaara, I don't understand why you have to be such a loner, it would be good for you if you made a few friends."

"Temari, listen, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you and Kankuro about. It's not going to be a good idea to get other people involved with our life. You know as well as I do what kind of situation we are in and if we start getting known around by other people it wouldn't take long for _him _to find us. You know as well as I do if it would help him find me he wouldn't think twice about hurting an innocent person."

"I understand Gaara, but we can't run our entire life. Sooner or later we will have to fix this. We–"

Gaara cut her off. "No Temari you and Kankuro have nothing to do with this, this is my problem to fix and until I have the means to set things right I have to ask you to keep a low profile. As for me, I think I will drop out of school." Temari tried to protest but Gaara stopped her. "Don't you understand? It's not safe. Our parents are dead because of me and don't think he won't kill you and Kankuro as well. The only reason I went along with your running away plan was to keep you safe, everything would have been okay for you two if you had just let me give myself up to him but since you where so against it I have to think of another way." Gaara could feel another headache coming on. He knew he was upsetting his sister but what other choice did he have? He had to keep his siblings safe.

"Gaara, I . . . " Before Temari could finish the door bell went off.

"I got it!" Kankuro shouted from downstairs.

"Temari," Gaara started, "Who is that?"

Temari laughed nervously, "Umm, company?"

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose. "God, you're trying to get us all killed aren't you?" Gaara sighed. "Who did you invite over?"

"The little girl from next door I told you about, Hinata Hyuga."

Gaara looked up. "Hinata?"

"Yeah, have you met her already? I figure she goes to the same school as you."

"I have, and she does."

"If it upsets you that much I can ask her to leave." Temari suggested.

"No, just this once will be okay, besides she loaned me her English book and I need to return it to her."

Temari clapped her hands together. "Oh Gaara, that's great! So you're not a complete loner after all!"

Gaara stared at his sister for a long moment than shook his head. "Just please . . . shut up." Gaara stood up from his bed. "Come on let's get this over with."

The two made their way down the stairs to discover a confused Kankuro at the door.

"Umm, can I help you?" he asked.

"H-hello, my n-name is H-Hinata, we m-met a few days ago. Um, your s-sister Temari i-invited me over."

"Hinata!" Temari shouted as she opened the door wider to welcome her in. "So nice of you to–" She stopped when she noticed the two boys beside her, "come..."

Gaara shook his head for the thousandth time. _Yup_,_ definitely trying to get us killed._

"Ah, I'm s-sorry Temari t-this is my cousin N-Neji and my–"

"And _I'm_ her boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto threw his arms around Hinata. "Believe it!"

Kankuro snickered, "Is this kid for real?"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?!" Naruto fumed.

"Kankuro be nice. Won't you all come in?" Temari offered.

Hinata took in her surroundings. The living room was small but cozy. There wasn't much furniture, just a cream colored couch on the far back wall, with a matching loveseat the the left. In the center, resting atop a red and brown rug was a wood framed coffee table with a glass top. Hinata noted the 40 inch flat screen TV sitting in an entertainment center nestled in a corner, around it was cluttered with DVDs and games, along with a few consoles.

"I like what you've done to the place, its been years since I have been inside here, but the last time I seen it, it definitely needed a little TLC." Neji said

"Thank you, Hinata dear, why don't we head to the kitchen and let the boys hang out for awhile, you can help me with dinner if you like." Temari suggested.

"S-sure." Hinata followed her to the kitchen wondering if it would be alright leaving Naruto in there alone with them, hopefully Neji would keep him in check. "I'm r-really sorry to bring o-other people w-without your p-permission. T-those two w-worry too m-much about me."

"That's okay, I understand completely. I worry about my two brothers so I see where they are coming from.

Hinata peeked back to the living room to check on the boys. Mainly Naruto.

"Oh hell yeah! You have Unreal Championship 2, let's all play!" Naruto shouted.

"Sure knock yourself out kid," Hinata heard Kankuro say.

Well, at least Naruto was playing nice . . . Hinata turned her attention back to Temari. She was pulling out a sack of potatoes. "I'll p-peel those if y-you like."

"Thanks Hinata, we'll need a lot with so many mouths to feed. I don't know about your cousin and boyfriend but my brothers know how to put away the food. Especially Kankuro." Hinata giggled. She understood completely.

They sat in silence peeling the potatoes. Hinata was trying to think of something to talk about. Why did she have to be so awkward and boring to be around? "S-so are you l-liking it h-here?" Hinata finally managed to get something out.

"It's nice, it's smaller than our other town I must admit, but it's quiet here."

"HA! Neji I'm kicking your ass," Naruto shouted.

"Tch, not for long."

Temari laughed. "So Hinata, out of curiosity, how does someone as shy and polite as you end up with someone as loud as Naruto?"

"Oh h-he's not t-that bad, he just g-gets worked u-up easy."

"Son of a bitch! How am I losing now?!"

Hinata sighed, "Really e-easy."

Temari laughed again. Hinata smiled. She was starting to like Temari, maybe with some luck they could become good friends. But something was bothering Hinata. " Errmm . . . T-Temari, can I a-ask you a p-personal question if y-you don't mind?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's just-" Hinata paused. "W-Where are y-your parents?" Hinata watched Temari's happy expression change. "I-I'm sorry you d-don't have to answer if you d-don't want t-to, it's just I hear y-you say so much a-about your b-brothers but n-nothing about them."

Temari gave a halfhearted smile. "You're very observant, that's okay. It's understandable to wonder. To be honest, they died shortly before we moved here."

"I'm s-so sorry." Hinata regretted asking.

Temari continued to peel her potato. "It was a tragic accident, that's about all I can say. It's actually the reason we had to move. We–"

"Temari, that's enough."

"Oh G-Gaara," Temari was surprised. "Why aren't you in there with the others?"

Gaara rubbed his temple. "They're too loud, I'm going upstairs for awhile. Temari, please, remember some stories don't make for good conversation." Gaara shot a glance at Hinata causing her to blush and look down.

"I'm s-sorry, I hope we didn't make h-him mad." Hinata said when she was sure Gaara was gone.

"It's not your fault, Gaara is just real touchy about the subject, it's hurt us all but he is the one who's been affected the most by everything."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding. "M-My mother passed a-away seven years a-ago giving birth t-to my little s-sister, Hanabi. We're thankful to s-still have our f-father at least. However m-my cousin, Neji, h-he could relate t-the most. Both o-of his parents died i-in a car crash about two y-years ago. That's why h-he's living w-with us. Our f-father gladly t-took him in."

Temari let out a small laugh. "I doubt too many people could relate what we've been through, but that doesn't make your losses any less meaningful, I am sorry for that."

Hinata cocked her head to the side. What did Temari mean by that? What could have possibly happened that was so horrible? Hinata pushed the thought down. It was none of her business and the topic seemed to be an uneasy one for Temari, and especially Gaara.

The two girls continued making dinner with minimal conversation. After a while the food was finished and the table was set.

"Boys, dinner is done!"

"Alright, I'm starving!" Naruto made a dash from the living room to the food, quickly filling his bowl.

Neji shook his head in disagreement. "Naruto, show a little more respect when in other peoples home; After all, it was Hinata who was originally invited."

"Hey man, don't worry about it," Kankuro said from behind Neji. "It's been nice having some company. Can't say I'd miss the little loudmouth blonde over there though."

"Hey, hey, I'm not a loud mouth, you're just jealous cause I kicked your ass in there."

"Ha! Please, I was giving you kills just to stop your damn whining."

"Yeah right, whatever you need to say to make yourself feel better."

Kankuro grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt. "Why you little–" He was stopped short when a bowl collided with his head.

"Would you two idiots knock it off and sit down already!" Temari held another bowl threateningly to Naruto and Kankuro.

"Y-yes ma'am!" they said in unison and quickly took their seats.

Hinata covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. Temari could go from motherly to demon in a second flat.

Once everyone was settled at the table Naruto spoke up. "You know I have to admit, Temari, you and Kankuro are nothing like Gaara. Which is great, I mean no offense and all but your brother is so egotistic. You should see how he is at school, I mean the guy acts like hes too good to talk or be around anyone. Who acts like that? I bet I could knock him down a notch or two just give me–"

"N-Naruto! How could y-you say such m-mean things like that?" Hinata couldn't sit silent any longer and let him talk about someone else like that. It was completely uncalled for. Hinata turned to Temari, "P-please forgive him, he doesn't u-usually act like t-this." Before anyone could say anything a phone started ringing.

Naruto pulled his out of his pocket. "Ah, sorry guys, I have to take this. Give me one second." Naruto excused himself and stepped outside.

Hinata felt her face grow hot. She was about to cry. Why was he being so rude? Hinata felt humiliated. Temari and Kankuro were probably furious, and she couldn't blame them. Hinata stood up from her chair letting her hair hide her face, she had to be alone for a minute. "M-May I please u-use your restroom?"

"Of course." Temari spoke gently. "It's upstairs to the right."

Hinata made her way up the stairs; wiping away a stray tear and opened the first door she came upon. It took her a moment to register the room she was in. It was . . . a bedroom. And there resting on the bed was . . . a shirtless Gaara . . .

"Oh my! P-please excuse me." Hinata covered her eyes. "I didn't m-mean to intrude I w-was trying to find t-the restroom." She peeked through her hand when he didn't say anything. Was he sleeping? This wasn't right, she shouldn't be in here. She was about to turn around and leave till something caught her eye. Something looked . . . unnatural about his chest, was he okay?

Very cautiously she walked over to the sleeping boy. Hinata let out a gasp . . . his chest and stomach . . . They were covered with scars. Some were long, deep and jagged, others were more straight with a shiny smooth surface, the more rough looking ones were a reddish pink suggesting they were more recent than others. What or who had done this to him? Her eyes followed his chest up to his face, the more noticeable scar was the one on the left side of his forehead, the kanji symbol for "love" Softly Hinata placed her hand to the deep red mark. The first time she saw it, on his first day of school, she assumed it was a tattoo but that thought was now long gone. Hinata felt sick.

She didn't have time to register her next thought before Gaara's eyes snapped open. Hinata let out a cry as Gaara swiftly moved from the bed, shoving her hard, pinning her body between him and the wall. He slammed his hand to her throat, cutting off her air supply. Hinata turned frantic, with each sound she made his grip became tighter. Was he going to kill her? Hinata felt herself growing weak from lack of oxygen, her whole body felt tingly, and numb. She was faintly aware of her heart beating rapidly in her neck. This was it, she couldn't take anymore . . .

Then, just as quickly as it happened, it was over. Gaara quickly released his grip, letting her small body slide limply to the floor. She began coughing, taking in gulps of air. The immediate return of blood flow made her dizzy.

"What are you doing in here?"

What was she doing there? Was that really all he had to say after what he just did? Gaara knelt to the floor and offered his hand but let it fall back when she flinched and backed further against the wall. Gaara looked into her frightened eyes.

"Hinata," Gaara raised his hand again, softly placing it on her cheek. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, are you okay?" He didn't wait for a reply before carefully sliding his fingers to her chin gently lifting her head to analyze her neck.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?!" It was Naruto. Hinata, watched Neji step into the room as well. Gaara stood up. Naruto's stare went from the shirtless Gaara to Hinata on the ground. "You bastard, what did you do to her? I'll kill you!" Naruto lunged at him. Gaara didn't attempt to defend himself as he allowed Naruto's fist to make contact with his face.

Hinata watched horrified as blood trickled down his chin. "No . . . please stop" She whispered. Before Naruto could land another punch Hinata flung her self between the two teens. "Naruto stop, please! It's not his fault!"

"Wha–?" Naruto quickly pulled back before hitting Hinata.

"I-It's not what it l-looks like!" Hinata cried.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto spat. "Then tell me what I'm not seeing!"

"It w-was an accident." Hinata took a breath. What could she say to make this right? It was her fault after all. Suddenly from the corner of her eye she noticed the English book she lent to Gaara. "I ermm," she paused, "came to ask Gaara f-for my English b-book. I l-let him borrow it." Gaara shot Hinata a strange look but she ignored it. "I w-was about to c-come back downstairs b-but I tripped and hit my h-head hard against t-the wall, you know how c-clumsy I am. G-Gaara was just m-making sure I w-was okay."

"You're lying!" Naruto shouted.

"N-no I'm not." Hinata sent Neji a pleading look.

"Naruto calm down." Neji walked up to Gaara. "Was that what happened?"

Gaara didn't say anything. Hinata froze. _Please just go along with it._ Finally Gaara nodded. Hinata breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"See, all is well. Hinata I think it's time to call it a night, I believe we've imposed enough."

"You better stay away from her, or next time I promise you'll get more than a busted lip." Naruto tossed his arm over Hinata's shoulder leading her out the door. She sent an apologetic glance Gaara's way as she left.

Neji lingered behind. Walking over to the dresser he picked up Hinata's book. "You know, Hinata is many things, meek, shy, somewhat awkward, but clumsy and a liar, those she is not. I wonder what really happened?"

Gaara wiped blood from his lip. "It's just as she said, it wasn't what it looked like."

Neji chuckled. "I believe you. You don't strike me as that kind of guy. Tell me, why did you allow Naruto to hit you? You could have easily avoided him. Judging by your scarred up body, you've had your fair share of fights. Some pretty intense ones from the looks of it. There's no way a little punk like Naruto could stand up to you if you had chose to fight."

"Are you finished yet?" Gaara finally asked.

"Yes for now." Neji turned to leave. "Oh, one more thing, we are more alike than what you realize Gaara, but if you hurt Hinata again I'll kill you."

"N-Neji are you coming?" Hinata called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, dear cousin." Neji gave Gaara a farewell smile and left . . .

**OoOoO**

"What a h-horrible night," Hinata said sadly. Thankfully, they were back home. Naruto left immediately afterwords. He was still pretty pissed. There was nothing Hinata could say to make things better at this point. "Temari will probably never want to see me again."

"I wouldn't worry about that Hinata. Temari and Kankuro were pretty understanding about everything. It helps that we all now share a common detest for Naruto. If you go over there again I'd advise against taking him along."

Hinata shook her head sadly. Why did things have to be like this? She didn't want to think anymore about it. Right now the only thing she wanted was to go to sleep. Hinata told Neji goodnight and headed to her room.

Laying in bed Hinata couldn't help but replay the night's events. Why did she do that? She should have left Gaara's room the second she noticed where she was. Hinata rubbed her tender neck. His reaction seemed so extreme. Either way Hinata didn't blame Gaara. As a matter of fact she really wanted to apologize to him. If it weren't for her he wouldn't have got hurt. Though he probably didn't want to see her, never mind talk to her. Giving up, Hinata went to her desk and pulled out some paper. She could right him a note. That way she can say sorry and he wouldn't have to see her. With her mind made up Hinata began writing her letter.

_**Dear Gaara, . . .**_

* * *

**Any good, ye****s, no? Things to improve on perhaps? oh and to reader "Hateme101" I know neji does seem ooc but I did that for a reason, he plays a big part as the story gets deeper and I need him to be a certain way. I tried keeping his normal personality as best as I could but I was having too hard a time doing it. I hope it's not too much of an annoyance. Any way I've already started working on the next chapter so it will be up shortly ;)**_**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Yay here is chapter 5. Sadly, I don't have time for any long rants today. I just found out my awesome in-laws are visiting for the weekend so i must spend my day off getting our apartment all nice and squeaky clean, i guess it wouldn't hurt to air out the guest bedroom for them while I'm at it XD. I wanted to add a little more to this chapter but since I'm pressed for time the rest of this week I figured I'd just add what I wanted to originally in this chapter in chapter 6 instead. Anywho, I had fun writing this chapter so i hope you all like it. One more thing, the song at the bottom is called Mama by my chemical romance, i do not own any of the awesome lyrics. Please enjoy the story...**

* * *

**Mama, we all go to hell.**  
**I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,**  
**Mama, we all go to hell.**

**Oh, well, now,**  
**Mama, we're all gonna die.**  
**Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,**  
**Mama, we're all gonna die.**

**And when we go don't blame us, yeah.**  
**We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.**  
**You made us, oh, so famous.**  
**We'll never let you go.**  
**And when you go don't return to me my love.**

**Mama, we're all full of lies.**  
**Mama, we're meant for the flies.**  
**And right now they're building a coffin your size,**  
**Mama, we're all full of lies.**

**Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,**  
**You should've raised a baby girl,**  
**I should've been a better son.**  
**If you could coddle the infection**  
**They can amputate at once.**  
**You should've been,**  
**I could have been a better son.**

**And when we go don't blame us, yeah.**  
**We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.**  
**You made us, oh, so famous.**  
**We'll never let you go.**

**She said: "You ain't no son of mine**  
**For what you've done they're gonna find**  
**A place for you**  
**And just you mind your manners when you go.**  
**And when you go, don't return to me, my love."**  
**That's right.**

**Mama, we all go to hell.**  
**It's really quite pleasant**  
**Except for the smell,**  
**Mama, we all go to hell.**

**2 - 3 - 4**  
**Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!**  
**Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma...**

**And if you would call me your sweetheart,**  
**I'd maybe then sing you a song**

**But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,**  
**You would cry out your eyes all along.**

**We're damned after all.**  
**Through fortune and flame we fall.**  
**And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,**  
**To return from the ashes you call.**

**We all carry on**  
**When our brothers in arms are gone**  
**So raise your glass high**  
**For tomorrow we die,**  
**And return from the ashes you call.**

Gaara woke up in a cold pool of sweat. These nightmares were getting out of hand. He had a hard enough time sleeping as it was. The numbers on his clock showed a quarter after five. Gaara pushed his covers aside. It was useless trying to fall back asleep now.

Carefully, Gaara went downstairs, he didn't want to wake up Kankuro or Temari. Walking into the kitchen he flipped on the coffee pot. Temari would be getting up in a little bit, might as well save her the trouble. Gaara closed his eyes, the sound of water filling the pot invaded his ears . . .

His mother's bloody face flashed before him. _"Foolish child, you should have never been born . . ."_

"Mother," Gaara whispered softly, "you were right, I'm sorry I wasn't the child you wanted." The dream was still so fresh in his mind- no, it wasn't just a dream, but rather the memory of the night his parents died. Gaara allowed himself to be swallowed into the past, back to that night . . .

_Gaara laid beaten and alone in a cold dark alleyway. He could hear nothing, barely aware of the icy rain cascading down hitting his bloody body. How long had he been laying here? Ten, twenty minutes, maybe even hours, but what did that matter? He made his mind up and knew the second how this would end. But he wasn't prepared for what would happen next._

"_Oh God, Temari get over here, I found him!" Gaara strained to open his eyes. Kankuro knelt by his side. Gaara tried lifting himself up only to fall back to the cold cement, dirty water splashed up around his face. "Gaara don't move. Temari call an ambulance now!"_

"_K-Kankuro . . . It's alright –." Gaara wheezed wincing from the pain. "I went through with it, it's over . . . D-Do you think mother and . . . father will love me now?"_

"_You idiot." Kankuro's eyes filled with tears. "Why didn't you ask for our help! We could have done something, it didn't have to be this way."_

"_N-no other w-way– " _

"_Hang on, Gaara, help will be here soon," Temari said._

"_Did Orochimaru do this to you? That son of a bitch. Gaara you should have never gotten mixed up with a devil like him!"  
_

_Temari put a hand on her brothers shoulder. "Kankuro don't, what's done is done. At least like he said, it's over now."_

_A hissing laugh from behind caused Temari to jump. "Oh my dear, sorry to disappoint, but it's far from over."_

It was Orochimaru standing tall holding a bloody bent pipe

"_How could you do this to him!" Temari shouted, tears streaming down her already wet face._

"_He knew what he was getting into the moment he got involved with me," Orochimaru said flatly. "Gaara should consider himself lucky this was all he got . . . For now that is. Trust me, before the sun comes up, he will regret ever defying me. I don't take kindly to traitors."_

"_No this ends now!" Swiftly Kankuro pulled out a switched blade hurling it straight for Orochimaru. There was a flash of light followed by a loud **crash** as lighting struck the air. No one moved as they waited for their eyes to adjust from the sudden brightness. "Did I . . . Did I get him?"_

_Temari let out a sharp gasp. Orochimaru stood there, palm facing out directly in front of his face, the blade penetrating his hand with the tip barely grazing in-between his brow. He let out a wicked cackle, blood pouring from his hand mingled with the dirty ground water. "Ouch . . . that hurt." The knife made a sickening slick sound as he pried it from his hand. He raised it slowly, licking it clean of the residual blood. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with knives boy?"_

Without warning, Orochimaru flung the knife back to its owner. Kankuro fell hard to the ground, gripping the knife protruding from his shoulder. "Oops, sorry about that, I was aiming for your heart."

_Temari ran to her brothers side. "You . . . You monster!"_

_Orochimaru flashed a wide grin."Why thank you my dear. Now if you will excuse me, I have one more bit of business I must attend to. Gaara will no longer be plagued by his awful, abusive parents, never again will he yearn for their love and approval." _

"_No you can't!" Temari shouted. But it was too late, Orochimaru was already gone. Flashing red lights could be seen from afar. The ambulance would be here soon._

"_W-We have to stop him," Gaara said straining to get to his feet._

_Kankuro pulled himself up, chucking the knife to the ground. "We have to go now!"_

_Temari protested "B-But you two need a doctor!"_

"_We'll worry about that later! Temari, he WILL kill them if we don't stop him." Gaara staggered the rest of the way up using a brick wall for support._

_Kankuro walked over to his brother, kneeling with his back turned to him. "Gaara get on, you're in no condition to walk." He obeyed without hesitation. If they didn't hurry it would be too late._

_The lights were off. That was the first thing Gaara noticed when they arrived. They're mother always kept the living room light on. Kankuro let Gaara down on the porch. "You're not looking so good, you need to wait out here," Kankuro said._

"_No, this is my fault I will stop this." Gaara tried to stand up straight but pain shot through his left leg. _

_His condition wasn't good, but for now he'd have to bear through it._

_Slowly, Temari opened the front door. Kankuro stopped her. "Let me go first."_

_Kankuro flicked on the light. The living room looked the same as it always did. Gaara could smell the familiar aroma of their mother's cooking coming from the kitchen. They had made it in time after all! Temari cautiously crept to the kitchen. "Mom, are you in here?" _

_. . . no answer._

_Gaara allowed himself to rest against the kitchen wall. His body would be giving out soon. Letting out a groan he forced himself back to a stand. Blood decorated the once clean white wall. Surely his father would "teach him a lesson" for the mess. Gaara shook his head, he didn't have time to worry about something like that._

_Kankuro looked down the hallway. "Hey mom and dad's bedroom light is on, lets check in there." just as cautiously as before, the three walked to the bedroom but to their dismay the room was empty. Where could they be? _

"_Mom, Dad, where are you!?" Temari finally shouted._

_Gaara looked around. He tried listening for any out-of-the-ordinary sounds. Suddenly, Gaara noticed his bedroom door was held ajar with the light on. That wasn't how he previously left it. He walked up to his door, opening it the rest of the way with a soft **-creak-**. Immediately, Gaara found his Dad sitting on his bed. "F-father what are you –_

"_Dad oh my God!" Temari interrupted. "Why didn't you answer me? We've been looking everywhere for you!" No reply . . ._

Temari walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dad where's mo–"

_Before she could finish their father's head toppled off his shoulders, bounced off the ground and rolled to the side. Temari let out a horrified shriek, their father's body slumped forward, falling from the bed to the floor. Gaara watched in mixed wonder and shock as blood seeped from his father's neck, staining the once blue carpet._

"_Dad! No!" Out of grief and rage Kankuro slammed his fist hard against Gaara's closet. In response a soft moan came from the other side. "Mom!" Quickly Kankuro opened the door. Temari gasped and covered her mouth trying hard not to vomit. Pinned against the closets back wall was their mother's body. Her arms were spread wide, fixed tight to the wall with a knife in either hand, her head hung low to her chest. Immediately Kankuro went to pull her down but stopped when his eyes fell to her stomach. Her lower abdomen had been freshly slashed open, the entrails of her stomach made a sudden wet **-plop-** as they fell to the floor. Temari couldn't hold it anymore, with a sudden heave she emptied the contents of her stomach all over the carpet.  
_

_Gaara was in a daze, but managed to help Kankuro get her down. Another soft moan escaped their mother's lips as Kankuro laid her on the ground. She coughed hard, blood splattered up only to rain back down on her face. _

_Gaara went numb, he could feel his mind start to crack. Without any rational thought, he immediately gathered his mothers intestines, clumsily trying to put them back into the bleeding cavity ."D-don't worry mother . . . it's alright . . . you're going to be fine." Gaara let out a chilling laugh. "I was a good boy, I did everything right. Mother please tell me that you love me now."  
_

"_Gaara, this is all your fault. You foolish child," She coughed. "you should have never been born . . . you're a monster that belongs in hell." Her body than started to convulse. Choking up more blood, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she finally went limp._

_Gaara grabbed his head in agony and started to scream. Temari snatched his arm. "Gaara, stop! We have to get out of here **-now-**! Gaara . . . Gaara . . .!_

"Gaara!"

He blinked back to reality. "Wha– ?"

"Finally, jeez, I called your name like three times. Are you alright?" Temari asked with a worried expression.

"Sorry," Gaara grabbed two coffee cups from the cabinets. "I was lost in thought."

Temari took one of the cups and filled it full "I could tell. What are you doing up so early? School doesn't start for another three hours."

He took a drink of coffee, pleased with how the black liquid warmed his insides. "I'm not going. I wasn't kidding when I said I was thinking about dropping out."

"Gaara, please don't do that. I know you say it's not safe but I made sure Orochimaru couldn't find any trace of our location. I didn't even transfer your previous school records, believe me that wasn't easy to get away with. Don't let Orochimaru kill your chance for an education, it was his fault you dropped out of your other school as well."

Gaara sighed. He didn't want to fight with his sister about this. "What about you? I know you want to get back into college."

"I do but right now mom and dad's remaining funds won't allow for it. They had enough saved up, to get us this house and to keep us afloat for awhile. Kankuro and I will have to start looking for a job before long. Once we're financially stable I'll start taking classes again. But this isn't about me, you need to at least graduate high school. You're so smart Gaara, I won't let you throw that away."

Gaara smirked. "Smart am I? Father and mother seemed to think otherwise. As a matter of fact if I had been _smart_ none of this would have happened. We'd still be back home, Kankuro and you would be happy."

Kankuro entered the kitchen. "You think we were happy? Yes, it made us happy to watch our father beat you senseless every other day. It thrilled us knowing our mothered showed affection for only Temari and I, giving you only the bare basics of what you needed to live."

"Gaara, we were far from happy." Temari said. "We were powerless to protect our baby brother. Do you know how it made us feel knowing every time we tried standing up for you we only made things worse? I know I never told you this, but months back before all this happened Kankuro and I made plans to run far away with you. We wanted to start a fresh life away from our parents, wanted to give you the love you've been denied since the day you were born. Granted this wasn't how we planned to do it but here we are all the same."

Gaara stared into his coffee cup. He didn't know how to respond, showing certain emotions didn't come natural to him. Even though they never expressed it, he was sure his siblings hated him for taking their parents away from them. How could they not?

Temari gently hugged him. "Whether you believe it or not, Gaara, we do love you, and always will."

Kankuro gave Gaara a hard pat on the back. "That's right. Now get ready for school, there's no way in hell we're letting you drop out again."

Temari winked. "He's right, besides you have to go so you can apologize to Hinata. We know you didn't mean to hurt her, but I'm sure she's really confused. Also if you don't mind, will you let her know she's welcome to come back over anytime she wants. I enjoy her company."

"Yea, sure." Temari was right, he did owe Hinata a proper apology. Her frightened eyes came back to mind. Why did that make him feel so uneasy? It wouldn't have been the first time someone looked at him that way. And how she deliberately lied to stop Naruto. Neji was right, if he had really wanted to he could have easily put Naruto down. But he didn't and why, because Naruto, for whatever strange reason, meant something to Hinata. Gaara had already hurt the girl once, he couldn't do it again by fighting Naruto. But what was it about her that made her seem so different from other people? Was it the way her innocence shined from her lavender eyes? It was something he had never seen in anyone before. Gaara dropped the thought. It would do him no good to dwell on it. He'd apologize to her then be done. Drinking the last of his coffee, Gaara set the cup in the sink and went to get ready for school.

**OoOoO**

"N-Neji are you ready to leave?" Hinata was ready to get to school. She needed to find Gaara long enough to give him her note, while she still had the courage. She sighed. Maybe it would be easier if she just stuck it in his mail box . . . But if she did that there was a good chance Temari or Kankuro would get it instead. Hinata didn't want to risk anyone else finding it.

_**Knock knock knock**_

_Huh, I wonder who that could be? _Hinata thought as she went to open the door. She was surprised to see Naruto and Sakura on the other side.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto gave her quick hug. "I thought we could walk to school together."

"Yea I ran into Naruto along the way and thought I'd join you all." Sakura said through a sweet smile.

"Oh umm s-sure. Sounds great." Hinata said.

"Alright Hinata, I'm ready, let's get out of here." Neji grabbed his backpack by the door. "Oh hey guys, walking to school with us?"

"Yup." Naruto grinned. "Hm? is Hanabi not walking with you today?"

"Nah she likes taking the bus from time to time." Neji said as he locked and closed the front door.

Hinata looked over to Gaara's house. _Did he walk to school also?_ As if on cue Gaara stepped out the door.

Neji followed Hinata's gaze. "Gaara, good morning! Are you walking to school, if so than join us!"

"Man Neji, don't invite him like that. You know I can't stand that guy." Naruto whined.

"Yea and I can't stand you but I still put up with your ass."

"H-hey that's not true and you know it!" Naruto shouted.

"Well," Neji grinned. "I guess you'll never know for sure."

"Neji, d-don't be mean. He d-does like you N-Naruto." Hinata gave him a reassuring smile.

Hinata watched as Gaara crossed his yard over to theirs. Looked like he would walk with them after all. She gulped. For some reason she started to feel nervous. _It'll be OK._ She assured herself. He didn't look like he was angry with her, but than again it's not like she knew enough about him to be able to tell if he was or not. For a brief moment their eyes met, causing Hinata to blush and look down.

As if he sensed her uneasiness Naruto put his arm around her. "Don't worry Hinata, if he even looks at you the wrong way he'll regret it." Hinata blushed again. Naruto was being sweet, but he had the wrong idea. If he knew what was really bothering her he would probably get upset. Hinata than started to feel guilty. She didn't like keeping things from him.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh please Naruto, don't be so dramatic. The guy's just walking to school with us."

"Tch," was all Naruto said.

"Did you sleep well?" Neji asked as Gaara joined the group.

Gaara shrugged. "I'm an insomniac so sleep can be hard to come by."

Neji laughed. "Judging by your eyes I'd about be willing to guess you don't even know the meaning of sleep."

"Some nights it does feel that way I must admit," Gaara said.

"Let's get going guys, if I'm late for class one more time my teacher will strangle me," Naruto said.

Hinata tried keeping her discomfort down, but it was hard with Naruto constantly glaring at Gaara every chance he got.

"Oh Hinata," Sakura said. "I was wanting to ask you something. I know we've never hung out before outside of school, but I was wondering if tonight you maybe wanted to go to a club with me? It's open for all ages during the week, obviously we can't drink since were under age, but we can still dance and have a lot of fun."

"Y-you want m-me to go t-to a club with you?" Hinata let the idea play through her head. She had never been anywhere like that before.

"Yeah, I know it's pretty random. I was supposed to go with Ino and Tenten, but Ino had to cancel." Sakura turned to the others. "You all should come too, it'll be a lot of fun."

"Tenten will be there? Sure I'm in," Neji said

"Oh yeah, that's right, Neji, I forgot you have a little crush on her," Sakura teased.

Neji shrugged, not the bit bothered by Sakura's teasing. "She's really cute, what else do you want me to say."

"N-naruto, do you w-want to g-go too?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah of course I do."

"T-than I will g-go also." Hinata wasn't for dead certain she really wanted to go. But if Naruto wanted to than she would also.

Neji slowed his walk so he was beside Gaara. "You need to come with us also Gaara. This would be a good chance for you to get out of your house and mingle a little bit."

Mingle? That was a good one. When was the last he had done anything that involved socializing? _Oh __that's right, never._ He just didn't fit well with other people, but to Gaara's own surprise he nodded in agreement.

"Great! This is going to be so much fun!" Sakura beamed. "Hinata if you don't have anything to wear drop by my house after school. I'm going to make you look so cute- oh but not to say you're not already cute, but I'm pretty sure you don't own any club type attire."

Hinata giggled, Sakura was right. Most of Hinata's clothes were pretty plain, but that's how she preferred it.

Once they got to the school, Sakura spoke up again. "Hinata, after classes meet me here by the gates and we'll go to my house."

"If you want I can pick everyone up, when ready, it would be easier than walking." Neji offered. Him and Hinata were the only ones in the group who had a driver's license.

"Yeah that would be nice," Sakura smiled. "Well, Hinata, see you after school."

Naruto gave Hinata a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you in class, I gotta go to my locker." Sakura and Naruto walked off talking together.

"I think I'm going to go find Tenten," Neji said.

"O-ok, see you later." _Did Neji just blush?_ Hinata had never seen her cousin blush before. It was kind of cute.

Hinata took a breath. This would be the best chance to give him her note. She fumbled around with her pocket trying to pull out the letter. "Umm, G-Gaara, h-here, please r-read this w-when you get the c-chance."

"A note?" Gaara was confused but took it from her, accidentally brushing his fingers against hers. He watched her blush again, she seemed to do that a lot.

She fidgeted around for a minute. "W-well I guess I will s-see you in c-class." She gave him a quick smile and left.

He watched her enter the school then opened the note:

_**Dear Gaara, **_

_**I want to apologize for all the trouble I caused you last night. If it hadn't been for me Naruto wouldn't have hurt you. I didn't mean for any of that to happen, I'm really sorry. It was an accident when I went into your room, I promise that's all it was, I didn't mean any harm. I know I should have left immediately, but as you know I didn't. I understand if you are mad at me, I don't blame you. Also I understand if I'm not welcome there again. If you wouldn't mind would you tell Temari and Kankuro that I'm sorry too. One more thing, I know it's none of my business but, whatever horrible experiences that you've been put through I'm terrible sorry, I hope that you're happy where you are now . . .**_

_**Hinata.**_

She wasn't upset with what he did to her? Granted, it was by accident, but she didn't know that and most people wouldn't offer to apologize after something like that. She was such an odd girl, and for her to care about what he had been through. No one other than his siblings have ever said anything like that. True, normally he would have never given anyone the chance, but it was still strange. All his life, people had treated Gaara different, he was an outcast, a threat. Someone who had nothing to offer but trouble. Then here was this small weak little girl who took it upon herself to apologize for other peoples' actions, yet another trait that set her apart from others. Gaara folded the note back and placed it in his pocket. As he walked to class he wondered how the nights events would play out, all the while trying to keep his thoughts off the little lavender eyed girl.

**OoOoO**

Hinata took in her appearance in front of Sakura's door length mirror. Was that really her? Sakura had her try on a lilac colored halter-style dress. The top had a gauzy, old-Hollywood-style neckline. It fit snug around her waist but from there it flared out into loose waves to her knees with a simple floral lacy overlay. Hinata loved the dress but felt it was much too pretty to look right on her plain body.

Sakura squealed with delight. "Hinata you look great! Don't move, I have the perfect shoes."

A few seconds later Sakura returned with a pair of silver flats. Hinata slipped them on.

"It's a good thing we wear the same shoe size." Sakura laughed. "I have a pair of heels that would have went just as well with it, but I wasn't sure you'd be too comfortable walking in them."

"Y-Yeah, you're probably r-right," Hinata admitted with a small blush.

"Alright, now we just need to add a little make-up– ," Hinata relaxed her face allowing Sakura to put on some eyeliner, mascara and a light pink lip gloss, "– and now were done. What do you think?" She turned Hinata back facing the mirror. Hinata had to admit she liked how the eyeliner brought out her eyes. She was also glad Sakura didn't try piling on a ton of make-up, if she had to wear any she wanted to keep it light and simple. This was perfect.

Hinata nodded in approval. "D-do you think N-Naruto will like it a-also?"

For a split second Hinata watched Sakura's face change to a strange expression, but quickly recover. "Yes, of course he will, he would be an idiot not to. Go ahead and call Neji, I'm going to go get ready now."

**OoOoO**

Temari looked up from her book when Gaara walked into the kitchen.

"Hey how was school? Did you talk to Hinata?" Temari asked.

Gaara opened the fridge looking for something to eat. Deciding on an apple, he took a bite before answering. "It was fine. I didn't exactly get the chance to talk to her, but she wrote me a note. She seems to be the one bothered most by what happened." Gaara pulled out the letter and tossed it to his sister.

Temari read slowly then set it on the table. "Poor Hinata, I'll have to get her to come back over. She's such a sweet girl. There's no reason for her to be so bothered by this."

Gaara finished off his apple tossing the core in the trash. "Temari, I'm going to go out in a few hours, I'm not sure what time I'll be back, I just wanted to let you know."

Temari's face darkened. "You're not going to go do anything reckless are you?"

"Depends on what you view as _reckless_. Neji and a few other of his friends, including Hinata, invited me with them to go to some club."

For a moment Temari had a dubious expression. Then, much to Gaara's annoyance she doubled over with laughter. "You've got to be kidding me," Temari said between laughs. "You at a club, of all places, socializing and . . . and . . . dancing?! That's just too much! Tell me you're joking!"

Gaara shifted with irritation. He figured this was the reaction he would get.

Kankuro heard her fits of laughter and came to the kitchen. "What's so funny?"

Temari made a brushing motion towards Gaara, laughing too hard to talk. "T-tell– Tell him."

" . . . I'm going to a club with a few . . . _friends . . . _tonight_" _Gaara wasn't sure he liked the way that rolled off his tongue.

Kankuro stood there a moment, not sure if he heard his brother correctly. Casually, Kankuro walked up to him and put his hand to Gaara's forehead. "Hm ,you don't seem to be running a fever, are you aware of what you just said?"

Gaara shoved his brother's hand aside. God he hated his siblings. Temari wiped her tears away and took a deep calming breath. "I'm sorry Gaara," She snickered again. "It's just I never in a thousand years imagined you wanting to go to a club."

"I don't _want_ to go," Gaara said.

"Then why are you?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, what happened to your speech about keeping a low profile, no making friends, and all that?" Temari pointed out. "Not that I'm saying you shouldn't go, I personally think it could be good for you."

"I'm not sure myself." Before the two could say anything else Gaara left for his room.

That was a lie. He knew exactly why he was going, and the reason unnerved him. It was because of Hinata. Out of the other teens, even her own clueless boyfriend, Gaara seemed to be the only one who noticed just how bothered Hinata looked by the thought of going to a club. If he had to guess, he was willing to bet the only reason she agreed was because Naruto wanted to go. Gaara figured she would stick out just as bad as himself. But there was something nagging inside him, a feeling he couldn't explain. All he knew for sure, was at least for tonight, he felt the need to watch over her, make sure she stayed safe. The feeling to protect another was so foreign to him, the only thing he had to compare it with was in the days when the need to protect only himself was all he knew, it was a game of survival. But this time, things were a little more complicated . . .

A couple of hours later, Neji was knocking on Gaara's front door. "Hey man, ready to go?" Neji asked.

Gaara nodded.

"We'll pick up Sakura and Hinata first, then Naruto."

Gaara noticed a girl in the front seat so he opened the back door and slid in.

The girl greeted Gaara with a smile and outstretched her hand. "Hello, my name is Tenten, it's nice to meet you."

He took her hand in return. "I'm Gaara."

A couple of minutes later, they were pulling into a driveway, Gaara assumed was Sakura's. Neji blew the the car horn a few times. Moments later Hinata and Sakura came out. Gaara watched Hinata shyly walk to the car with her head down. She opened the door and scooted over beside him giving Sakura room to sit.

"Sakura hey! Hinata it's nice seeing you outside of school. You look so cute!" Tenten said.

"Of course she does, she was dressed-up by yours truly." Sakura said clearly proud of herself.

Gaara watched Hinata force a smile, then turn towards him. "G-Gaara, I really l-like your outfit, it s-suits you." she said and blush. His clothes were simple. Just a black short-sleeve shirt and a red shirt underneath with the long-sleeves pushed up, along with a pair of black cargo pants.

"Thanks, and you look quite lovely." That wasn't a lie, she really was pretty, but this wasn't the first time Gaara noticed that. He watched her face turn a deep red as she thanked him and turned away.

"You'll have to make room in the back with the other three." Neji said when they picked Naruto up. He opened the door giving Sakura and Hinata a chance to scoot over. Hinata suddenly became very aware of her leg brushing against Gaara's. She tried moving it more her way but it wouldn't work with four people in the back. "I'm s-sorry Gaara, I don't mean to b-be r-right up o-on you."

"It's alright you can't help it." Hinata wiggled a little trying to get comfortable. Gaara couldn't help but let a very small smile play on his lips. Something about how she moved . . . Gaara shook his head. What was he thinking? He needed to be more careful. This girl was slipping past his defenses and he didn't like it.

"Sakura, ah man, you look great in that dress!" Naruto said.

Sakura smiled wide. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

Naruto leaned forward giving Hinata a quick look-over. "You look nice too, Hinata."

Gaara watched Hinata's face drop slightly. _God, how stupid could Naruto be? _Gaara didn't care for how Naruto did Hinata sometimes.

What seemed like forever later they finally made it to the club. The group waited their turn in line to get IDed . The bouncer at the entrance was checking for anyone underage, those who were under 21got an "X" marked on their left hand.

Hinata watched as Naruto started to get impatient. "Damn how much longer do we have to wait? This is stupid, it's not like we're going to try and drink."

"I-it's their job w-we wouldn't want to g-get them in a-any trouble." Hinata said. She had to admit, she was getting cold and tired waiting so long. But it wouldn't be much longer now.

The line got shorter till finally it was their turn. The bouncer confirmed the groups ages and ushered them in. Hinata stepped through the wide double doors and instantly regretted coming. It was so loud and crowded. The DJ was playing some random techno party mix music. Hinata watched as the whole room lit up a new color every few seconds keeping time with the music, it was almost hypnotizing. The layout was more or less square, there was a big stage in the middle of the room that everyone went to dance on. She noticed near three of the four walls were bartenders serving drinks, but immediately looked away when she caught a few couples on stools really getting into their make-out session.

"This is awesome!" Naruto yelled.

Neji touched Hinata's arm. "If you need anything Tenten and I will be right over there." Hinata watched Neji lead Tenten away to who knew where.

"Hinata come and dance with me!" Sakura said.

"Err t-that's alright. I'm n-not a very good d-dancer!" Hinata said as loud as she could.

Sakura shrugged and headed for the dance platform.

"Sakura wait for me!" Naruto started to walk off but Hinata caught the bottom of his shirt.

"N-Naruto, please d-don't leave m-me." The thought of being alone in this place terrified her.

Naruto tugged his shirt free. "Oh lighten up Hinata, we're here to have fun not just stand around." He didn't give her a chance to reply before he disappeared into the crowd.

Hinata felt her throat constrict. _I can't do this, I should have never agreed to come._ Hinata's mind was racing, frantic to find someone, she tried looking for Neji, but it was just too crowded. She couldn't move more than a few feet without bumping into somebody. There was no concentrating. The music was getting faster and faster, Hinata felt her heart racing to keep up with the tune. It made her chest hurt.

Her head was pounding, she was getting dizzy, seeing black spots. She clutched onto the nearest object to keep from falling. Much to Hinata's horror, a big burly man turned around.

"Hey there sweetheart. What's your problem?"

"Oh I-I am sorry I was j-just–"

The man grinned real big and grabbed Hinata's arm. "Ya know you shouldn't be touchin other people unless you expect to be touched back."

Hinata tried pulling away but the man forcefully grabbed her other arm. She watched mortified as he looked her up and down licking his lips. "Are you alone? How about you and me go somewhere a little more private and–"

"Back off! The girl is with me!"

"G-Gaara!" Hinata looked at him with pleading eyes. She felt foolish, how in the world did she get into this kind of trouble without even being here more than twenty minutes?

Gaara glared daggers at the brute grabbing his arm forcing him to release his grip on Hinata.

"I said she's with me." Gaara said with an acid laced voice.

"Fine whatever, I don't have time for this," the guy said, freeing Hinata's other arm and walking off.

Hinata was shaking, she wasn't feeling so good. She looked down noticing Gaara quickly put something shiny in his pocket. _Was that a knife?  
_

"Hinata, are you alright?" Gaara asked as he checked her arm's for marks. He noticed how bad she was shaking.

"I n-need some fresh a-air." Hinata grabbed her chest. "I c-can't breathe."

Gaara quickly wrapped his arm around Hinata's back pulling her close to him. "Come on, I'll get you out of here."

He lead her away from the club to the cool night air. Hinata tried to steady herself, but she still couldn't calm down. Gaara quickly caught her before she could fall. Careful, he sat down with her by the curb.

"M-my chest, it h-hurts." Hinata gasped for air. "I-I can't–"

"Hinata look at me." Gaara cupped her face in his hands. "I need you need to calm down, slow your breathing, you're having an anxiety attack."

She tried doing as he said but it was no use, she couldn't keep from hyperventilating, everything was starting to turn fuzzy and white.

"Dammit," Gaara swore as he grabbed his phone and quickly dialed a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Temari it's me, I need your help."

"_Why? Is something wrong?"_

"It's Hinata, she's passing out on me and her no fuck count of a boyfriend left her alone, Neji isn't around either."

"_Alright give me five minutes, I will be there."_

Gaara thanked her and hung up the phone. He placed it back in his pocket then wrapped his arms around Hinata, pulling her to him so to keep her steady and warm. He couldn't help but notice how sweet she smelled, then mentally cursed himself, this was hardly the time to be thinking about something like that.

Right on time, Temari pulled up. Gaara picked Hinata up, cradling her close to his chest, he wasn't surprised to find how light she was. He walked with her to the car as Temari got out and opened the back door. Gaara laid her in the backseat, careful not to let her bump into anything, then slid in beside her, resting her head on his lap.

"Ready?"

He nodded. As they left the club Gaara couldn't keep his anger down. What would have happened to her if he had ended up not going with them? For a split second he wanted to go back and kill that man, but what good would that do?


End file.
